


Apartment Greenery

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining (if you squint), ShuAke Confidant Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Goro does not have any sort of green thumb. Why does Akira keep giving him plants?ShuAke Confidant Week Day 3 prompt: Death/Neglect





	Apartment Greenery

Goro sighs deeply, throwing away the dead plant without much fanfare. Akira kept insisting on giving him something to, quote, "keep him company", unquote, but he really didn't have the time to take care of a plant. He could barely take care of himself anyway, and he was almost never home. He turned on the shower, stripping as he waited for it to get warm, checking over his body to see what the Metaverse left on his skin. Some minor cuts and scrapes, some bumps that would definitely become nasty bruises in the morning, a large cut on his shoulder. Luckily, all of it would be hidden under his clothes. The water felt nice, warming him up as crimson washed into the drain. He would have to go apologize to Akira about killing the plant. Again.   
  
The bell jingled softly on his way into the cafe, being warmly greeted by Akira as he sat down. He started making his usual cup, focused on the brewer.  
  
"How's the plant doing?"  
  
"I killed it again, sorry. I'm not really home often enough to take care of plants."  
  
"Oh... don't worry about it." Akira mumbled as he placed the cup in front of him.  
  
Goro briefly felt guilty, the way Akira hung his head when he went to wash some dishes. He paid and left, not wanting to stick around too long.  
  
It took him a few days before he was able to go back to the cafe again. Akira was working the counter alone, waving at him when he came in.  
  
"Hey. The usual?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Akira busied himself with the coffee brewer, Goro quickly checking his phone for any updates. He heard the cup get placed, looking up just as Akira ducked under the counter.  
  
"Kurusu?"  
  
"I got you something."  
  
"Oh, not another pla-"  
  
Akira stands back up and plops down a tiny cactus in front of him, grinning.  
  
"Cactuses practically thrive off neglect, and are pretty much impossible to kill."  
  
"Oh. Thank you. I'll be sure to take care of it."  
  
Goro went home after another hour of conversation, placing the cactus on the windowsill. He's going to put Akira's claim to the test.  


**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly did not go for angst on this prompt.


End file.
